


[VID] "Reign"

by cosmic_medusa



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quentin Tarantino References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_medusa/pseuds/cosmic_medusa
Summary: Good old fashioned Dog fight.





	[VID] "Reign"

A real first, amateur effort at a video, so enjoy with kindness! :)


End file.
